


write my letter (feel much better)

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: ...that im writing and posting in july, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in LazyTown, and Robbie has a scheme to get the kids a little lazier. He's having quite a nice day, considering, until Sportacus throws a bit of a surprise Robbie's way.





	write my letter (feel much better)

**Author's Note:**

> possibility of rob bein a lil exercise-y in this but… he in a Rush ok.
> 
> title from queen’s ‘good old-fashioned lover boy’

Valentine’s Day, funnily enough, was a holiday that Robbie didn’t mind. In fact, he quite liked it.

Of course, it was still loud and awful and horrendously commercialised, with couples sucking face and being all lovey-dovey everywhere whilst they tried to cram as many things into the day as once, but – and this was an important ‘but’ – it had _candy_.

Sweet, wonderful, glorious candy. Chocolates and candy hearts and sweets and all manner of lovely treats, the true saving grace with any holiday. And, as with other chocolate based holidays, the day after meant that all those chocolates went on sale – which was a holiday in itself, in Robbie’s mind.

Plus, Valentine’s Day in LazyTown was brilliant because all the bad things about the holiday were significantly reduced due to the town’s miniscule population. The town was still done up in paper hearts and banners and the like, but there was very little gross stuff happening, since there were only a few couples around and a great deal of the residents were little kids; the worst that they could do was hands or gave each other a kiss on the cheek. They were still loud little brats though.

Another excellent thing about Valentine’s day in LazyTown was that it was kind of lazy by nature. Again, since most of the people who lived there were kids, instead of trying to cram as many loving and date-y activities into a day as possible, it was pretty much a case of just hanging out at home or around the town – Bessie and Milford certainly weren’t the type to be doing much except sit and relax.

The kids’d maybe get up and play a game of football or something, but that was exactly what Robbie’s plan would be stopping…

He wanted the laziest day possible, and whilst the kids would indeed mostly just be doing nothing, they’d still be running around singing and dancing and playing sports, having a happy, loud time. Robbie wasn’t about to try and make them _unhappy_ , but he did want the kids to spend the day sat down or something, eating chocolate and staying reasonably quiet.

His plan was simple enough, as was his disguise; he dressed as a cupid, something that barely took any time or effort to put together – though he still looked fantastic of course. He made a classic off-the-shoulder chiton out of a soft, white sheet and used some fancy rope as a belt, some nice sandals, and a pair white, feathery wings of that weren’t big enough to be too heavy but weren’t small either.

His makeup was light, just a bit of gold eyeshadow and mascara, some more blush than usual for the whole ‘cherub cheeks’ thing, and one of his favourite shades of lipstick – a nice, deep red. He hadn’t worn it in a while and it was nice to do so again. The only flashy part of the ensemble was the glitter hearts that he’d painted under his eyes, but a little bit of flash was fine. It was the spirit of the thing after all. He’d even gone so far as to let his hair down. Curls fit the Cupid look quite well, and though most of the chubby little cherubs seen in art and things were blonde, Robbie _really_ didn’t suit that. He could do blond _or_ curls, not both. In any case, there was no point in stuffing a hot and itchy wig on his head all day when he already had what he needed naturally, so he just didn’t bother to put anything in his hair that morning and left it as it was. No one would recognise him anyway.

He also had a large messenger bag slung over his chiton’d shoulder, full of candy and chocolate of all kinds. Valentine’s Day meant that the kids would be giving letters and cards to each other, so Robbie’s plan was to offer to be a ‘delivery cupid’, that way, the brats wouldn’t have to run around, and if he gave them candy, they would just sit around and eat that instead of playing. To willingly offer any form of walking around was ghastly to Robbie but there were literally like, _five_ of the little brats, so he really wouldn’t be doing much. It was worth it to get the kids eating junk all day. Plus, Sportacus wouldn’t even be able to tell them not to because it was Valentine’s Day – it was literally a day where you were _meant_ to eat junk.

The only truly bad part of the plan was that he had to get up early. Not _too_ early, but he had to be in disguise and outside of the lair by the time everyone else was in town, otherwise the whole thing would just fall to pieces – he couldn’t go around offering delivery services if everything had already been delivered.

He did okay. When he made his way up to the surface, people were just starting to arrive. The pink kid and the gizmo kid were already up and outside, as was the Mayor. They children were sat on one of the benches, chatting to each other whilst Milford talked to the town’s resident hero over by the flower stall.

Robbie grinned and stepped through the gates into the main court, practically floating over to the children.

“Hello,” he drawled sweetly, “I’m a Cupid, and I’m here to ask you if you have any Valentine’s letters you’d like me to deliver.”

The pink one blinked at him, surprised. “Oh, um, wow! Thank you!” she said, smiling at him. “How much is it?”

“It’s free!” Robbie told her, beaming, “all you have to do is give me what you want to deliver, and I deliver it! I’ll even give you some free candy.”

The happy look fell of Pinkie’s face and she narrowed her eyes at him. “…You’re just going to deliver our letters for us for nothing? _And_ give us free candy?”

Robbie was taken aback. “Well… yes.”

“Why?” she demanded, crossing her arms.

What the heck, why was she questioning this? Who questioned free delivery services and sweets? “Because I’m a Cupid,” he told her, “it’s my _job_.”

“Oh,” she dropped her arms, looking a little contrite.

 _'Good,'_ Robbie thought.

“Okay,” she said, “um, I have one for everyone, actually – except Pixel; I’ve already given him his.”

“Me too,” the other kid told him, “I mean, I have one for everyone as well, but I’ve also given Steph hers already.”

 _'Oh well,’_ Robbie thought, _‘can’t win ‘em all.’_

“That’s okay, but if you give me what you still have I can deliver those,” he offered.

“Alright then,” the boy said, handing him a little stack of cards in orange envelopes. Pinkie held out a bunch of similar looking pink ones for him too and Robbie took them both, sliding them in the left half of his messenger bag. It was split in two inside; the left half for deliveries, and the right was for the candy. Once he’d put the cards away he took out handful of sweets from the right side and passed it to the gizmo kid, and then gave another to Pinkie.

They thanked him and Robbie nodded his head at them, smiled, and then slunk off to wait for the other kids to turn up.

There was a lull whilst he was waiting for the greedy kid, during which The Mayor actually asked him to deliver a bunch of flowers to Miss Busybody. The two had already exchanged cards, but Milford had wanted to get her something from the flower stall and he’d thought the delivery thing that ‘the Cupid’ was doing would be a nice, romantic gesture to impress her. He was right – Robbie had delivered the flowers and Bessie had smiled and blushed and all manner of things, gushing over Milford. It was a little gross, but she had complimented his makeup, which was nice. Robbie always liked to hear that.

It also gave him the opportunity to visit the flower stall. He wanted something nice to take back down to his lair when he was done, something to brighten the place up a little. Bessie had been given red roses of course, but Robbie didn’t fancy those for himself. Too… Valentine-y. He picked out a nice big bouquet of sunflowers, his favourite flower, wrapped in yellow with some ferny kind of greenery in it. It was lovely, and since he was nearly done with his deliveries, he bought it.

Eventually the greedy yellow kid turned up and Robbie got the rest of his stuff done.

“Those are nice flowers,” Pinkie told him when he delivered Greedy’s card to her. “Who got you those?”  
Robbie flushed. He didn’t want to tell her that he’d bought them for himself. Normally he wouldn’t have a problem telling her, but it was _Valentine’s Day_ for crying out loud. “That’s private,” he said to her, as politely as he could manage. Cupid’s were meant to be nice and it was _killing_ him.

He fled pretty quickly after that – especially since the greedy one was looking at his big yellow bouquet with serious interest. With his deliveries done so early, Robbie’s next plan was to head back down to his lair, put his flowers in a vase with some water, and eat the leftover candy from his bag. He made sure the flowers were tucked safely in his arms, turned in the direction of his lair… and stopped.

Sportacus was sat on the wall in front of him a few metres away, feet resting on the bench below as he watching the kids sit and eat candy. It was the stillest Robbie had ever seen him, and to be honest it made him feel a little uncomfortable.

Perhaps he was waiting for something? Or… someone? Was he waiting for the Cupid? Robbie supposed he _had_ been delivering things for everyone else, but he’d been very careful to not so much as even _look_ Sportacus’s way throughout the day; he hadn’t thought that the person giving the kids free candy and keeping them relatively non-exercise-y would be warmly welcomed by the health-nut Elf.

But then… was Sportacus feeling left out? He squirmed where he stood, feeling weirdly uncomfortable. He didn’t even have any cards for Sportacus, all the kids had wanted to deliver their cards to the hero personally, and Robbie had let it go purely so he didn’t have to interact with the Elf himself. Maybe Sportacus _did_ feel left out…

 _'Well, **good**!’_ Robbie thought, shoving the feeling-that-was-a-lot-like-guilt-but-was-definitely- _not_ -guilt somewhere deep down where he couldn’t feel it anymore. Maybe then Sportacus would feel so left out that he left LazyTown for good!

But then again… it _was_ Valentine’s Day.

Robbie _hated_ it when he was left out of things on a holiday, was he evil enough to do that to Sportacus? Robbie winced, ashamed. No, he wasn’t.

Just because he was a little less than 100% evil didn’t mean he was any less than Villain Number One, right? _‘Of course not,’_ he internally scoffed. _‘It’s not like I’ll be going around saving kittens from trees if I talk to him for five seconds… although I wouldn’t **not** save a kitten, I mean, it’s a **kitten** …’_

Robbie shook himself out of his thoughts before that particular train could travel any further and cautiously walked over the hero on the wall, decision made. A couple more minutes of acting wouldn’t kill him, and besides, Robbie was a Cupid; it’d be weird if he didn’t make the offer to everyone.

“No letter?” he asked casually, and Sportacus jumped, startled out of his staring.

He turned to see Robbie standing behind him and relaxed a little, before huffing out a small awkward little laugh. Sportacus shook his head, a sad smile curving his lips. Oh no. No, no, no, no, _no_ ; sad Sportacus was not what Robbie was getting into today. Nope.

“Not from me,” the Elf said.

“Really?” Robbie blurted, shocked, “none at all?” Robbie found that hard to believe. Okay, there weren’t many people in LazyTown but… surely the hero had someone to send a card to? Oh, wait, of course. “Have you already given your Valentines out?” he asked. That made sense; the Elf was up much earlier than Robbie after all. Robbie couldn’t get up that early, even for a scheme. He was only human.

…Mostly.

“No no,” the hero told him, “I made sure to give the kids some little things, you know, earlier on, but nothing else.”

“Deliveries are supposed to be _my_ job, you know,” he admonished dryly.

Sportacus chuckled. “Sorry,” he shrugged, clearly not sorry at all, and Robbie rolled his eyes. “When they came up to give me mine I gave them theirs. I thought I might as well, you know, while they were with me, and you were busy delivering other things anyway…”

“Ah,” Robbie said, that feeling coming back again. “Yes, um. Sorry about that,” he apologised, forcing it back down, “but I’m here now! Are you sure there isn’t anything else… nothing–” ew, “nothing for someone, um, _special?”_

Sportacus gave another little sad smile and looked at the ground. “Ah, no. Um, not for me.”

“Oh,” Robbie winced. This was _so_ awkward. Robbie had never felt this uncomfortable in his life.

“There is…” _Sportacus_ said quietly, “there is someone I have my eye on – so to speak, but… he’s not interested.”

“He’s _not?”_ Robbie asked before he could stop himself. How on earth– had this person _seen_ Sportacus? What kind of _idiot_ wouldn’t–

“No,” Sportacus continued, oblivious to Robbie gaping next to him, “I don’t quite think he _hates_ me, but he’s definitely not interested in um, _that.”_

Hates… not interested in… who _was_ this guy!?

He opened his mouth to say something but then he saw Sportacus send a wistful look over in the direction of Robbie’s lair and he gasped, almost falling backwards in shock.

Sportacus immediately sat bolt upright, holding out a hand in case Robbie needed the support. “Are you okay?” he asked Robbie worriedly.

“Yes yes,” Robbie waved him off, “I’m fine I just, um– oh! Look at the time,” he exclaimed, looking down at his watchless wrist, “I– I have to go! Um, right now!”

“Oh!” Sportacus blinked, surprised, then shook himself. “Yes, yes, you probably have a lot of letters to deliver, I’m very sorry for keeping you so long.”

“It’s fine,” Robbie told him quickly, “not a problem, but I do have to go, uh sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Sportacus lifted one shoulder and smiled at him. It didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Robbie bit back a wince at the sight. “Bye,” he offered lamely.

“Bye,” Sportacus replied. “Thank you for listening to me,” he told Robbie, cheeks a little red, “you didn’t have to.”

Robbie could’ve cried. “No problem,” he croaked, and then turned around and _booked it_ back to his lair. He had to tell him, he _had_ to. Robbie would’ve happily taken this to his grave, but he couldn’t stand to see Sportacus so– so _down,_ he just couldn’t. He had to do something. He never let himself admit it, not even to himself, but if Sportacus liked him; actually, genuinely _liked_ him, then maybe he could suck it up and tell him.

He couldn’t do it face to face though. At least, not completely.

He didn’t pause upon landing, scrambling over the side of his chair towards his workbench, only stopping briefly to place his bunch of sunflowers in the sink He dug through his crafting supplies until he found what he was looking for, pulling out packs of craft card, bottles of clue and tubs of glitter.

Red was… too much and pink was just to cliché, so he went for his customary purple. He didn’t have the time or the desire to do anything fancy, scrambling to make a simple, rectangular card with a little purple glitter heart on the front as quickly as he could without having the quality suffer. It pained him to do a heart but… he had to make it valentine-y in some way – he didn’t want to be misunderstood here.

When he finished, he plugged in his miniature hair-dryer that he kept for just such an occasion and turned it on low to speed up the process of the glue drying on the front. When it was finally dry he grabbed his favourite ink pen and opened the card up. _‘Sportacus,’_ he wrote, then chewed his pen a minuet. There wasn’t really anything he could think of to say. Everything that came to mind was too flowery or fake or just… not him.

In the end he just scribbled down _‘I like you,’_ and then signed his name underneath.

There. It was best to get right to the point, no beating about the bush with this. He fanned the card a little to make sure that the ink dried, then closed it and found an appropriate sized purple envelope to slide it into. It was a little bigger than the card itself but not awfully so. It would do.

With the card made, he did a quick check to see his disguise was all still in place and shot back up the pipe to the surface, speed-walking towards town – honestly, this was turning out to be the worst day ever, exercise-wise.

He was heading towards the kids, since that was the most likely place to find Sportacus, when he passed the flower stall. He stopped suddenly, struck by a thought, and then turned back, looking over the flowers that they had left. He bought a little bouquet of blue forget-me-nots that were tied by some dark blue ribbon and set off again, breathing a little easier. He was still nervous, but Sportacus should like the flowers, especially since they were blue, and it made up for that fact that he wouldn’t be able to give Sportacus any of the candy from his bag.

When Robbie got back to the court the town hero was stood inside a gaggle of excited children, just as he’d predicted. They were showing him all the Valentine’s cards and candy they’d got. They were all so loud and bouncy about it, and whilst Sportacus was clearly very happy _for_ them, Robbie could tell that he wasn’t quite happy _himself,_ which just reinforced the fact that Robbie had to tell him.

He couldn’t _bear_ to give the letter to him in front of the kids though, even in disguise. Sportacus told those kids _everything,_ and even if he didn’t immediately read it to them upon opening it, they’d be _desperate_ to know once they saw the heart on the front. They’d ask _questions_.

He watched from the other side of the wall, peering into the main court and waiting for Sportacus to move away. He spent a good ten minutes chatting with the children, though Robbie could tell that his heart wasn’t fully in it; his shoulders slumped every-so-slightly and the usual sparkle in his eye was dimmed. Still, he pretended as though nothing was different and the children didn’t seem any the wiser. Eventually though, he did break away from the little group and hopped back onto the wall again, watching the children show each other all the kinds of candy they’d received – that was left, anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Robbie finally mustered up the courage to go over to him, clutching the card and flowers like a life-line. _‘A delicate life-line,’_ he reminded himself, and forced his grip to relax.

There was no bench this time, so the hero’s feet were dangling over the edge He was swinging them slightly.

Robbie shuffled nervously over to his side. He coughed lightly into his hand to get Sportacus’s attention and thrust the letter and flowers out towards him, Sportacus’s eyebrows raising as he realised what Robbie was doing.

“Special um– Special delivery for Sportacus,” Robbie announced, trying to get his voice not to shake.

“Oh! Um– th– thank you,” Sportacus stuttered quietly, gently taking the gifts from Robbie’s slightly shaking hands and sliding a thumb under the letter’s sealed flap to open it.

Robbie couldn’t do it. He ran, sprinting off over to the wall and vaulting it, immediately dropping down so Sportacus couldn’t see him. He crouched behind it for a second, panting, before turning and peeking over the top.

The Elf was still sitting on the wall, bewildered, looking around to see where Robbie had suddenly disappeared to. After a few seconds, his curiosity over the letter appeared to win out and he gave up his search, looking back down to the letter in his hand and carefully unsticking the rest of the envelope flap.

Robbie held his breath as the hero pulled out the card, watching the small smile appear on his face as he saw the heart on the front. When he opened the card up and read the inside, the smile widened to a full-blown grin and he lifted a hand to his mouth to try and cover it.

 _'Don’t do that,’_ Robbie thought.

The Elf looked up again, searching for the Cupid – or himself, Robbie wasn’t sure – and the Villain dropped back down behind the wall before he was caught spying. He counted to ten and then stuck his head back above the wall, desperate to see Sportacus’s reaction. He was looking back down at the letter again, hand cupping one of his bright red cheeks the as he beamed at it.

Robbie smiled to himself. He liked it – he actually liked it!

Sportacus suddenly looked up again, over in the direction of Robbie’s lair and he panicked. What of Sportacus went to see him and he wasn’t there? Or if Robbie managed to get there before him but didn’t have time to change, and Sportacus found a Cupid in Robbie’s apartment? Robbie grimaced and hauled himself up from the ground, cursing his stiff knees. He’d really over-done it on the exercise today – after he got back to his lair, he was never moving again. He spared one quick, last look at Sportacus – who was looking at the flowers now and sniffing them – before walking as fast as his knees would let him to his lair. He _had_ to get changed before Sportacus decided to come visit him, which Robbie suspected was highly likely.

He had to put those sunflowers in a vase too, actually, make things nice for his guest. Maybe Sportacus would like those too? They were yellow, like sunshine, and they smelled nice. Surely, he would like them; after all, if he liked Robbie, anything was possible.

The thought made Robbie grin to himself. Sportacus liked him! Sportacus _liked_ him!

He couldn’t stop smiling as he opened the hatch to his lair. Oh, this was by _far_ the best Valentine’s Day Robbie had ever had, and he had the sneaking suspicion that it was about to get even better…

 

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers: sportacus goes down to robbie’s lair an they kis


End file.
